onchofandomcom-20200214-history
Charts December 2010
< = Coming down from X / > = Coming up from X / * = New single / - = Nothing changed International Charts #Whenever Wherever - Shakira (*) #Chesspiece - Faye Wong (<1) #In Praise Of The Vunrable Man - Alanis Morissette (>6) #I Remain - Alanis Morissette (-) #Anata Ni Tsutaetai - Enomoto Kurumi (*) #Citizen Of The Planet - Alanis Morissette (<5) #As The Dew - Garnet Crow (*) #Ki Ga Tsukeba Anata - Aya Matsuura (<2) #Crazy - Alanis Morissette (<3) #Okaeri - Ayaka (*) #Shi Yan - Faye Wong (*) #Takashi Abe Ran - Alan Dawa Dolma (<7) #Hong Duo - Faye Wong (>17) #Free - Mao Abe (*) #Tapes - Alanis Morissette (<14) #Eight Easy Steps - Alanis Morissette (<9) #Ambivalence / Scandalous Eye - Faye Wong #Just Like Heaven - Katie Melua (<16) #Alice Underground - Avril Lavigne (<10) #Loveletter To Myself - Faye Wong (<15) National Charts #As The Dew - Garnet Crow (*) #Your House - Alanis Morissette (*) #Out Is Through - Alanis Morissette (*) #Not Following - Lena Meyer-Landrut (*) #Hallo Sadness - Garnet Crow (*) #The Unforgiven - Stefanie Heinzmann (*) #What Do You Want From Me - Adam Lambert (*) #Wings Of Light - Faye Wong (*) #Seperate Ways - Faye Wong (*) #Over - FayRay (*) #Over Drive - Garnet Crow (*) #Stay - Garnet Crow (*) #Kanashimi Wa Yuki Ni Nemuru - Alan Dawa Dolma (*) #Let Your Dream Be Your Ally - Ayaka (*) #Unbreakable - Stefanie Heinzmann (*) #Only One Wing - Alan Dawa Dolma (*) #Hitotsu - Alan Dawa Dolma (*) #These R The Thoughts - Alanis Morissette (*) #Jia You! Ni You Me! - Alan Dawa Dolma feat. Wei Chen (*) #Purgatorying - Alanis Morissette (*) Album Charts #Flavors Of Entanglement (-) #Naked Songs (>3) #Laundry Service (*) #Sky (<2) #The Collection (<4) #Sing To The Sky (*) #Random Thoughts (*) #Scenic Tour (*) #Free (*) #So-Called Chaos (<6) JPop & CPop & MPop﻿ "BU20" In December the section "JPop & CPop & MPop" (also called XPop) turned into the section "JPop & CPop & MPop" - "Bubbling Under The Top 20" (also called "BU20"). Producer Betha Sail had discussed that, with the makers and the other producers, as, as she stated, the whole asian music style and artists had become so successfull already, they charted in any national and international chart anyway and didn´t need one for themselves, as that would mean mostly only repeating. As the other producer still wanted the section to stay, it was turned into the "BU20" section, "Bubbling Under The Top 20" - but only for the music styles: JPop, JRock, CPop, MPop, TPop & KPop. So the readers of the small magazine, would get to know, what was new and not Top 20. They do also not influence the "Singer Charts", as not all artist (only JPop & so on...) can chart in this section. #Don´t Know Why - Aya Matsuura #Undercurrents - Faye Wong #Melodies - Aya Matsuura #Traveling - Utada Hikaru #Tsutaetai Koto - Mao Abe #Hyacinth - Aya Matsuura #Time Will Tell - Utada Hikaru #Colors - Utada Hikaru #Fantastic - Faye Wong #Zutto Suki De Ii Desu Ka - Aya Matsuura Reader Charts #Wings Of Light - Faye Wong #Seperate Ways - Faye Wong #Kanashimi Wa Yuki Ni Nemuru - Alan Dawa Dolma #Hitotsu - Alan Dawa Dolma #Kremlin Dusk - Utada Hikaru #Orchid - Alanis Morissette #Fear Of Bliss - Alanis Morissette #Bent For You - Alanis Morissette #Why - Ayaka #Rainbow - Ayumi Hamasaki Singer Charts In this december version of the Phoenix-Charts the list of the best artists, was reduced from 15 to 10. #Alanis Morissette (-) #Faye Wong (-) #Alan Dawa Dolma (>5) #Garnet Crow (>7) #Ayaka (*) #Aya Matsuura (<4) #Stefanie Heinzmann (>8) #Mao Abe (>14) #Shakira (-) #Lena Meyer-Landrut (<3) Category:Charts